Battle For The Overload Universe
Battle For The Overload Universe, also known as BFTOU, Battle for the O.U. (as seen on the title card) and BFTOU (said by fans) is the fourth season of the Object Universe series and the successor to UO. It aired on November 3, 2017, with the release of Getting Rocket to Talk. Overview Unlike UO, Battle For The Overload Universe goes back to the traditional format of challenges and eliminations, similar to the first and second seasons. The art style is more simplified and animated more loosely, which in turn allowed the running time of the first episode to be nearly half an hour long, and later episodes to be able to be made within a shorter time frame. Many unexplained plot changes have happened to let new characters join the cast and for old characters to return. The premiere episode, Getting Rocket to Talk, introduces the fourth season's cast as well as the new hosts, Four and X from the 2008 Jacknjellify video, X Finds Out His Value. Although the release of UO confirmed the end of OT, the release of BFTOU does not confirm the end of UO. Since all the characters are present, including the ones that were originally trapped in the Locker of Losers, this might mean that UO is not canceled and BFTOU takes place sometime in the future. However, it is highly possible, as stated by Samuel in his BFTOU 1 reaction video. Characters Remaining Contestants *3DS *Asthma Inhaler *Atlas *Badge *Ball *Balloon *Baseball *Basketball *Boombox *Bottle *Boxing Glove *Bubble Gum *Butter *Button *Candy *Casey *Cherry *Clock *Coney *Crayon *Cup *Disc *Disco Ball *Dusty *Fly Swat *Globe (O.O) *Globe (O.T) *Golf Club *Ice Cream *Icicle *Kite *Lighter *Locky *Magnet *Map *Marble *Mario & Luigi Hat *Masky *Melony *Mii U *Milk *Paper Airplane *Pearly *Picture *Ping Pong Ball *Popcorn *Propeller Hat *Remote *Rocket *Rubik's Cube *Snowglobe *Soccer Ball *Television *Tennis Racket *Tetris Block *Tiki *Tissue *Toaster *Toothy *Top Hat *TV *USB *Whistle Hosts *Four *X *Remote (Episodes 6-8) Currently Eliminated Contestants Teams The 64 contestants are divided into 8 teams of 8. These teams are: (strikethrough = eliminated, underline = switched) A Better Name Than That *Boombox *Magnet *Locky *Candy *Toothy *Whistle *Tiki *Popcorn Beep *Kite *Snowglobe *Boxing Glove *Top Hat *TV *Ball *Cherry *Bubble Gum Bleh *Button *Golf Club *3DS *Map *Ice Cream *Crayon *Marble *Bottle Death P.A.C.T. *Melony *Dusty *Basketball *USB *Butter *Atlas *Tetris Block *Globe (O.O) Free Food *Mii U *Baseball *Cup *Disco Ball *Casey *Balloon *Picture *Milk Iance *Television *Globe (O.T) *Propeller Hat *Tissue *Pearly *Toaster *Mario Hat *Tennis Racket Team Toaster! *Ping Pong Ball *Fly Swat *Rubik's Cube *Coney *Remote *Masky *Soccer Ball *Rocket The Losers! *Disc *Paper Airplane *Lighter *Icicle *Clock *Badge *Asthma Inhaler *Luigi Hat Episodes *Getting Rocket to Talk *Lick Your Way to Freedom *Why Would You Do This on a Swingset *Today's Very Special Episode *Fortunate Ben *Four Goes Too Far *The Liar Ball You Don't Want *Questions Answered *This Episode Is About Basketball *Enter The Exit *Get To The Top in 500 Steps *What Do You Think of Roleplay? Trivia *This season features the most contestants out of OU (as well as object shows in general, with 64 of them. *There is an equal ratio of male to female contestants with 32 of each gender. *Assuming one contestant will be eliminated each episode (except the first one) and that there will be at least 2 rejoins, there will be at least 66 BFTOU episodes, with the last episode being in May 2020 or later if the uploads schedule doesn’t change. **However, BFTOU 3, BFTOU 5, BFTOU 6 and BFTOU 10 were all released in 3 weeks, and so was BFTOU 8, according to Samuel Thornbury, the latter in which it was released in Saturday midnight at Pacific Standard Time (UTC -08:00), while SC 9 was released in 4 weeks. SC 11 took 4 weeks plus a day to release. ***Furthermore, Samuel says that he doesn't mind taking an extra week to work on the episode, as he states that the quality of the episodes with 3 week production times have been much higher and overall production value would increase in general. *It's currently not known if Battle For The Overload Universe fits in the continuity of UO. However, it is possible that Battle For The Overload Universe takes place after UO, since all of the recommended and eliminated characters are no longer inside the Locker of Losers, have their UO designs, and the fact that the interactions between the OU and OT contestants are still present/active, as well as some of the occurrences from previous seasons are mentioned by various characters. **It is confirmed that it takes place after the first 2 seasons in BFTOU 6, as Ice Cream still remembers her time in Team Ice Cream in OU while motivating Map. **Also, after X cried in Why Would You Do This on a Swingset, Cup said, "I almost prefer the old Window!", which also suggests a continuity, since he is referring to Window. **In "Questions Answered", the prize for the Cake at Stake for the episode is the Firey Speaker Box cut up into seven pieces. This is a throwback to Get in the Van, where Firey Speaker Box chopped Remote up. **In Enter the Exit, Cup shows his 2 win tokens from Season 1 that he didn't get to use. **In Get To The Top in 500 Steps, Ice Cream and Basketball both remember their alliance from OU. **In What Do You Think of Roleplay?, Whistle mentions Baseball taking a wall teleporter from UO. *It is possible that Battle For The Overload Universe takes place in Yoyleland, as the tower on top of Yoyle Mountain can be seen in multiple scenes, like seen in the picture on the right. **However, it is more likely that the season's location is nearby Yoyleland, because the grass isn't purple. *The intro is always started by a character raising one of their limbs up to the sky. **The intro has been started by Four (BFTOU 1-3), Cup (BFTOU 4), Butter (BFTOU 5), Ball (BFTOU 6), Boxing Glove (BFTOU 7), Milk (BFTOU 8), Whistle (BFTOU 9), Rocket (BFTOU 10), Toothy (BFTOU 11), and TV (BFTOU 12) **Milk is the first female to do Four's intro pose. **Rocket is the first eliminated contestant to do Four's intro pose. **Team Toaster! has the most contestants who has done Four's intro pose, at 3. **Cup was the first contestant to do Four's intro pose. *The intro's song is called "MUSIC OF FOUR'S 3D HAND". **Mistakes in the intro: **Everyone after Whistle in the lineup has rough finishes to their limbs and facial features out of everyone else in the intro. **Butter didn’t have any legs. **Picture’s details are missing. **Mii U and Atlas didn't have arms when all contestants are showing until the intro in BFTOU 3. **Although it's hard to see, Picture' mouth is blue instead of white, but only when all contestants are showing. **Until BFTOU 4, Locky doesn't have any body, but only when all contestants are showing. **Pearly is missing in the first part. However, she was added to the intro in BFTOU 3. **Milk did not have any milk in her cup until BFTOU 3. *Before the second half starts, a faint voice clip of the objects saying "Switch" over and over can be heard, which is taken from Now With A B. *The hosts, Four and X, previously appeared in a 2008 Jacknjellify animation called "X Finds Out His Value". **They are also the second time that there have been two hosts simultaneously, the other being Firey Speaker Box and Flower Speaker Box, if TV does not count as a host. **As of BFTOU 6, they disappeared through Four's multiplication with Remote. **As of BFTOU 9, X has returned, when he locked himself up in a room. **As of BFTOU 10, Four has been recovered by Cup. *This is the first season not to have past episode release dates. **However, the creators sometimes announce the release date for the future episode(s) after the voting. *The original OT assets for facial features and limbs aren't used in BFTOU (except in the air fluttering, most walking and running, and other rare occasions). *BFTOU has been frequently criticized for having a more "choppy" and "loose" animation style compared to OT. **This is due to BFTOU having new animators, such as Satomi Hinatsu, Caedmon Johnson and Kenzie Bryant. *This is the first season in which previously eliminated contestants aren't held in the Locker of Losers. Instead, all of them are being held somewhere inside of Four. **In Mii U's case, 3DS was squished by the Moon. But until BFTOU 10 he recovered by Four and send inside immediately after. **Balloon has referred to this as “Eternal Algebra Class", which turned out to be true in Enter the Exit. *This is the first season where a female is in last place. *This is the first season that Ice Cream and Basketball appeared together. *The BFTOU intro was the first intro to feature the host, unlike the intro of OT. *This show is animated with Animate CC. *This is the first season of OU in 6 years to get past five episodes. **This is due to OU reaching 6 episodes on June 1, 2010, OT 6 being cancelled, and UO going on its "best hiatus ever." ***UO 2 is having an intentional hiatus, thus getting the name, "OU’s best hiatus ever!" *In addition to Samuel, three new animators are currently working for this season: Satomi Hinatsu, Caedmon Johnson and Kenzie Bryant. *If Mii U gets eliminated in BFTOU, they will be the contestant(s) who have been eliminated the highest amount of times at four. **Since the first had two rejoins. *The scene backgrounds used in this series are from Paper Towel. *In some parts of the United States, BFTOU episodes usually release at midnight, according to the graph on the right. There is a small mistake on the chart: where India is, there should be 12.30pm. Where the Chatham Islands (New Zealand) are, there should be 7.45pm, and where North Korea is, there should be 4pm. **A small section of Oceania that actually has the newest episode of SC uploaded on Sunday. This is due to Kiribati's exclusive time zone +14, making it possible to be Friday, Saturday, and Sunday in case of the Line Islands. *Just like the previous season, BFTOU Stingers always take place at night. *Ice Cream and Milk were the first two contestants eliminated. Coincidentally, they both subtracted some of nearly everyone's points in Bowling, Now with Explosions! **This season marks the first time where Milk was eliminated. *This is the second season where a female contestant got eliminated first (Ice Cream) chronologically, the first being TV in Season 1. *The average number of limbs of a BFTOU contestant is 2.98. *The logo with X and Four spell out "bftou", X's feet being the s's and Four in the middle being an a, all in lowercase. **However, in the "Battle for Nothing" intro shown in "Enter the Exit", X appears to be frowning. Her other foot now forms an "n", and Four is just an outline. The logo spells out "bfn". *June 2018 is the first and currently only month to not have a BFTOU episode while the series is running. *When someone is walking or running, the running animation for OU is added. Category:Seasons